Decisions, Decisions
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: Has a stupid rumour gotten in the way of true love? Will Mitchie ever trust Shane again? Will Smitchie rekindle their relationship? COMPLETE.
1. Here We Go Again

_Hey guys, I am back finally after my major long hiatus, which I am so sorry about by the way. But the school year is over for me now, and I will be writing once again. I have lots of one-shots lined up and also I am planning on re-writing my multi-chapter 'Mitchie' now under a new name '_**_Forever With You_**_'. I am going to welcome back my return to FF by posting a story I randomly wrote today. I originally planned for it to be a one shot, but It is now a two shot, maybe even three shot, depending on how much inspiration I get for it. Anywho, I'd like to thank Julia (_**_xx-juliaaa_**_) for being my BETA, she is awesome :D Now, enough of my rattling on..._

**Enjoy (:**

- - - -

Everywhere I look as I walk down the corridor, loved up couples are making out, or holding hands or cuddling – just being with each other.

Even my best friends have somebody, well each other.

'Would you mind eating my friends face for a second, so that I can get to my locker?' I sadly asked, gesturing for Caitlyn and Nate to move.

'Oh sorry Mitch..hey what's up?' I glanced around at Nate, he looked genuinely concerned.

That's what I love about Nate, he is always there for me, no matter what, just like a big brother.

I slowly shook my head and turned back around ' Nothing, I'm fine' I lied.

I looked down the opposite end of the corridor to see _him_ making out with some bimbo.

Although...he doesn't look like he is enjoying it. More like he is being forced into it...

Maybe he doesn't want that really? Maybe he is feeling guilty? Maybe he is doing it to try and forget me?

….No Mitchie don't be stupid. He IS enjoying, he DOES want that and he HATES you.

But you know what's sad, I'd actually give anything to be that girl right now.

I sighed. Caitlyn put her hand gently around my shoulder and hugged me from the side.

'Mitchie, don't worry about him any more. You promised me you would get over him' she whispered so nobody else could hear.

'I know' I choked, ' I just wish I'd taken my chance when I had it, and believed him'

'Believed him...Mitchie, he slept with somebody else at your birthday' she stated sternly.

I butted in 'Cait....that was a rumour'

'It must have...' she started to answer back, before I finished what I was saying.

'We never got prove and I never heard him out'

'The rumour must have come from somewhere, and if he had loved you he wouldn't be doing that right in front of you, would he now?'

I shrugged, I know she's right. She always is. But that doesn't stop me loving him.

I shut the locker door, and began to walk off in the direction of Shane, as he was unfortunately but also luckily standing in the doorway on my home room.

'See you later guys....' I trailed off.

Nate ran up to me, 'Wait Mitch, I'm in your home room, don't forget' he laughed 'Just one second though'

He sprinted back down the corridor and scooped Caitlyn in his arms and peck her on her forehead

See, why can't I have that? Oh that's right, the guy I love, hates me. Perfect.

I was snapped out of my daze, when a strong hand was on my shoulder.

I looked up to see the most dazzling golden liquid pearls staring right back at me.

'Mitchie...please let me talk. I need you to hear me out. Please, I promise you, you don't ever have to talk to me again after if you don't want too' he pleaded...he actually sounded like he was begging me to listen.

'Shane. Stop. I...er' I begun.

'Get off of her now.' Nate almost growled.

'Bro, I need to talk to her'

'You lost that right the night you cheated on her, and DON'T call me bro, got it?!'

Shane shook his head and I saw his hand crunch into a fist, and he slowly, very slowly let himself raise it up.

I placed my hand on his 'Don't.'

Shane and Nate both stared at our hands. Both looking slightly stunned and shocked at my act.

I lifted my head to reach Shane's eyes once more, I fought back tears 'Shane. What happened hurt me, badly. What you did was unforgivable.'

'Mitchie I didn't...' I put up my hand to silence him.

'But, I will listen to what you have to say. I owe you that much'

Nate spun me around, 'Why are you doing this Mitchie? You don't owe him anything. Just forget about him. You can do so much better then a 'superstar' like him' using air quotes as he said 'superstars'.

'I said what I have to say. Shane I will meet up with you at lunch. Nate, just trust me' and with that I went into the classroom.

- - - -

'Nate, why can't you just stay out of things? This has nothing to do with you and you are making it your business, when it has nothing to do with anyone except me and Mitchie'

Nate started levelly at Shane 'This has everything to do with me. I was the one there for her when you broke her heart. I was the one there for her when she felt like she had let you and everyone down. I was the one there for her when she needed to let out her anger and pain. And where were you? You were off shagging some tart. So don't you dare tell me it has nothing to do with me.'

Shane felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, he never knew how much all this had hurt Mitchie, and it actually hurt him knowing it was his fault.

'I didn't do anything. How many times do I have to tell you this. I did NOTHING. It was all her fault, stupid Miley. She found me in Mitchie's room, she tried to start something with me, but I rejected her. I told her I loved Mitchie and she flipped. Then she found this promise ring' He stopped the produce a delicate golden jewel from his pocket 'I was going to give it to Mitchie that night.'

'…..' Nate looked shocked and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to talk, but was stopped when Shane continued.

'I have never felt this way about a girl before Nate. She is so special to me. I love her so much, and when Miley and Hannah spread this rumour around and Mitchie heard, I didn't know what to do.'

'So you kissed Miley in front of everyone?'

'What?'

'Well, for one example, this morning against your locker'

'You think I wanted that. You think I enjoyed that. Honestly?!' His face was filled with agony and lost love. 'I didn't even kiss her. She kissed me. I enjoyed none of it. The only one I enjoy kissing, the only one I want to kiss now and for the rest of my life is Mitchie. And she hates my guts.

'You didn't pull back Shane. Mitchie saw it and you didn't pull back.'

Shane froze. Mitchie saw him. He paced. 'Crap. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit' he continued repeating it over and over, until Nate had finally had enough and stopped him.

'We gotta go into class now. But, just stay away from Mitchie.'

Shane gulped and nodded, and shuffling his feet, he followed Nate into the class.

He looked around and his eyes fell upon the beautiful princess. He took all his strength to tear his eyes away from her, but he did it and took a seat at the opposite side of the room.

Away from his friends. Away from Nate. Away from Mitchie. All on his own.

He was determined to make Mitchie his again and he would do whatever he could to make it happen.

- - - -

**Your thoughts are appreciated xx**


	2. U Got Nothin' On Me

_Hiya guys. So like I promised Chapter 2 is up. This didn't take me very long to be perfectly honest, I believe it was about 20 minutes, which will explain why it isn't my best standard. I did say this wasn't going to be a very long story, I actually haven't decided fully on the path I am going to take it, I think I have, but not 100% sure, yet. Anyway, I will shut up and let you get on with reading it. Oh and one more thing, I have been saying this all day, and I think I should tell you guys too. I love Joe Jonas :D I had to do. _

**Enjoy (:**

**- - - -**

"Mitchie, you don't have to do this." Nate told her. He was only looking out for her, she was like his little sister, and he felt it was his duty to keep her safe.

I turned to look at him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and began 'I know I don't _have _to Nate, but I want to. I need to. I must hear him out, if not for him, for myself."

Nate nodded, he knew what she was doing was right, but he couldn't risk her getting hurt by his stupid brother 'I know you're right, just...just be sure to tell me if anything happens. I will be there, I promise'

And with that, he brought me into a hug, before I went to find Shane.

I turned my head, while I walked away 'I will be fine Natey, I'll see you in class'

Nate gulped, 'Please let her be okay' he muttered to himself.

- -

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room, looking for him. I couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he wasn't there, or maybe he forgot. That's what he normally does to me, forgets me, why should now be any different.

I walked over to an empty table, and sat waiting. I didn't eat anything, I couldn't. I felt sick just seeing my lunch. It was all his fault, I was nervous to talk to him, I shouldn't be, but I was.

'Hey...Mitchie' I turned my head to see him standing there. Was it just me, or did he look nervous too?

I coughed 'Hi. Are you going to sit?'

He nodded, before taking a seat across from me.

He didn't waste any time 'Look, Mitchie, I know what you heard, and how much it must have hurt you, but you must believe me, nothing and I mean nothing happened. It was all a stupid little rumour Miley started because I wouldn't do anything with her. Please, please trust me. I am telling the truth. I love you Mitch.'

'Don't, just don't call me Mitch any more. And how do I know this isn't some stupid plan you put together to get me back. Pretend nothing happened, and everything would be fine again.' I gulped back tears 'Shane, I did love you, but you hurt me. Hurt me more than I have ever been hurt before, and I can't do that again.' I hated lying to him, and telling him I didn't love him, but I had too. I can't go back there again, if all that is going to happen is me being left to cry myself to sleep at night.

I looked up into his eyes, and could see fresh tears. Maybe he was telling the truth. I just couldn't risk it. I was hurt too badly, and I could never go there again.

'Did?' I could almost hear the pain in his voice. Why couldn't things just be simple?

I nodded. Tears made their way down my cheeks. 'Did you really expect me to still love you after what happened?'

'No, no I didn't. In actual fact I thought you'd hate me.'

I broke my gaze from him, and looked at my hands on my lap 'I did hate you, for a while, but then I realized how stupid it was hating you, so I just decided to try and erase you from my life altogether, but of course that didn't work. Shane, I want to believe you, I really do, it's just too hard. Besides I don't even know if you are telling the truth.'

He took my hands in his, and began rubbing soft circles on my palms, strangely I didn't pull them back 'What do I have to do to prove myself? Tell me and I will do it. I mean it. Whatever you want, Mitchie.'

I shook my head, and pulled my hands from his grasp 'I don't know Shane, I just don't know.'

I stood up and began walking away from the table, when I made it to the doors I looked back and saw him sat there, his face in his hands. I tore my eyes away from him and made to exit to cafeteria.

As soon as I had made it out, I took out my phone and text Nate.

_Meet me at my locker now. M x_

I pressed sent and begun on my way.

I turned the corner and saw Nate leaning on the lockers. He saw me and rushed over.

'Oh my god, Mitchie are you okay? What did he do? I am going to kick his ass' He pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

'No...don't. He...didn't do...anything. I'm..fine.' I hiccuped in between words.

Nate stroked my hair and shushed me 'You'll be okay, just breathe.'

I nodded and did as he said.

'Mitchie? Nate? Is this Shane's fault?' Caitlyn had obviously turned up.

I faced her 'No, this is my own fault'

'Bull. Only one person could make you cry like this, and that's him. I swear he won't even know what....'

'No. There's no point. I just need to forget about him and move on' I stopped her before she even begun her rant. 'I'm need some time alone, see ya later'

I walked off down the corridor into the girl's bathroom, and made way for the sink. I rinsed off my face to try and clear away any traces of crying.

I needed to start a fresh. I had heard what he said, no matter how much I am leaning to believing him now, I just can't trust him any more. And to be perfectly honest, that's the thought that hurt me the most. Because I do love him and I want to trust him. I just can't.

- -

'Caitlyn, I suggest you calm down too. I know Mitchie is your best friend and you are just looking out for her, I feel the same way..' Nate hugged Caitlyn. 'But I have something to tell you, something Shane told, well shown me.'

Caitlyn shook her head, 'There is no way that I am going to listen to anything that boy said.'

'Babe you have too. I have to tell somebody and I can't tell Mitchie. It has to be you, please'

Caitlyn sighed and nodded for him to carry on.

Nate gulped 'Shane's telling the truth.'

Hearing this, Caitlyn's head shot up and her mouth was open. She tried to talk, but all she ended up doing was moving her mouth like a goldfish.

'You....He....no...he isn't.....Mitchie....no' Nate took her hands in his.

'I know he is Caity. You have to listen to what I say now, don't go telling Mitchie any of it, and believe me.'

'I..I can't. You are telling me that Shane has been telling the truth this whole time, when before you were going about saying he was lying.'

'I know, but Cait, Shane was planning to give Mitchie a promise ring that night and that's why Miley started this shit. She was jealous, Shane wouldn't give her what she wanted, so decided to ruin it for Mitchie. You know, deep down, that you never believed Shane would do something like this, not to Mitchie anyway. We both know how much he loves that girl, and now we have got to show him that we will help him to prove his innocence.'

'…..but the kiss in the hall?' Caitlyn clearly was confused about the whole situation now. One minute she was hating the guy and the next we was starting to trust him again. Although she didn't understand why she couldn't pass this on to Mitchie, she deserved to know. If she knew this, maybe her decision to trust Shane would be easier.

'Her, it was all her. We knew this about Miley before and. She is a slut, she always will be. Why didn't we see this before? There was no way Shane would ever get with that. Miley knew if her and Hannah could spread this around there little group, then the rest of the school would hear, and it would get round to Mitchie'

Caitlyn groaned. She was annoyed at her self for not realising this before. How stupid had she been to believe something she had heard from Miley, the school slut. She was angry and frustrated. How could she have been so blind sited by it all.

'I need to tell Mitchie, she has a right to know.'

She turned and started to run down the hall, but Nate caught up with her. 'No Caity, she mustn't know'

'Why? She loves him Nate. Mitchie loves Shane. She may deny it, she may say she hates him, but trust me on this one Nate, I have known her, her whole life. She loves him, with all her heart. And this whole thing is killing her inside. I don't care what you say, she needs to know'

And with that, she tugged from Nate's grasp and went to find Mitchie. She had to tell her. Mitchie had to know.

- - - -

**Thoughts? x**


	3. Get Back

_Hey guys, I'm back with the 3rd and final instalment of Decisions, Decisions. I am going to keep this shortish, so you can get on with the reading. I'd just like to say sorry for this chapter, it is a sucky ending, I imagined it so much better than what it turned out like, but I wanted it to be finished, and this is what was produced. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Oh and follow me on twitter _(ItsMeJADEY)_ you can find the link on my profile page._

** Enjoy (:**

_- - _

I glanced at myself in the mirror; I looked awful. No matter how many times I scrub my face, It'll still be red and blotchy. Why do I have to be so weak, and always cry? I'm pathetic.

I sighed. What did Shane ever see in me in the first place? Oh crap, there I go again, thinking about him. He is always on my mind. Gosh, I love him so much. I wish it was simpler, then we could just go back to how we were.

I know deep in my heart that he didn't cheat on me, he wouldn't. I'm not stupid, and nor is he. Well, maybe I am stupid. I was the one who believed her over Shane, I am the one who let her destroy our relationship, I was the one who broke my heart, not him, it never was him, he did nothing wrong, I know that.

Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. That's all I ever think about these days, and it's not even in the nice way either, no, it's confusing. I want to be with him, I do, I really do, but there is still that little bit of doubt. There is no way I can just go back to him like that.

"Mitch, you in here?" I heard Caitlyn's voice echoed through the toilets, disrupting my train of thoughts. She came around the corner, spotting me. "I've been looking for you all over the school."

"All over, seriously?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I looked in the library and here, anyway I have something to tell you."

I nodded, urging her to carry on.

"Well you know that little story we heard about Shane and Little Miss Slut? Well, it was a lie."

Caitlyn, of all people, was saying this to me. The one who wanted to tear his head off, is telling me it was a lie. Right...

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"Mitchie, I'm being serious. You know I wouldn't just be saying that. One, I'm your best friend and I don't want you hurting, and two, I know this because....you see....Shane, kinda...."

"Spit it out!"

"He got you a promise ring, that he planned to give to you the night of the party, but Miley found out, and wanted to ruin his plan, so spread the rumour that he slept with her, knowing the entire school would believe her, and it'd somehow get round to you, then you two would split up and she could take Shane for herself," Caitlyn rambled out, rather quickly. I could hardly understand a word she was saying.

"Whoa...okay. What did you say?"

"You don't really expect me to repeat that do you? You know exactly what I said."

I swear I stopped breathing for a second. I took in a big gulp of air. That wasn't the truth, it couldn't be. Shane wouldn't get me a promise ring...would he? The only part of that story that I firmly believed, was Miley's plan, because, lets face it, it's Miley and that's what she does.

I stood there with my mouth open for quite some while, apparently. Caitlyn shook me out of the trance.

"Mitchie, about now would be a great time to say something?"

I nodded, mouth still agape, "I need to speak to him."

Caitlyn smiled, "That's my girl. Come on, there is still 10 minutes left of lunch and Shane is still in the cafeteria."

At the mention of his name, I felt my heart start racing.

After all this, he was telling the truth, and I broke up with him and believed her. Why, oh why, oh why? If I hadn't assumed the worst in the first place, none of this would have happened.

Somehow, in between my thinking, I was back in the cafeteria, and there he was, right in front of my eyes.

"Go on then Mitch."

I gulped, this was it.

I began to walk slowly over to him, taking my time so I could think of the correct thing to say.

I was a few steps from his table, when Nate stepped in my way.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" He looked at me curiously.

"I'm doing, what should have been done a long time ago."

"Caitlyn told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Man, I told her not to. Now she has gone and completely fucked things up." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me. How has she fucked things up? Nate, what is your problem? Don't you want me or your brother to be happy? Do you want me to be upset for my entire life, because of one stupid mistake? If anything, you are the one who is fucking everything up, so now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go tell Shane that I love him and I want to be with him again, is that okay?"

"Mitchie...."

"Yes?"

He stood there, looking guilty.

"That's what I thought." I concluded, pushing him out of my way, to see Shane sat there shocked.

"Did you mean that?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," I whispered softly, smiling.

He stood, and rushed over to me, scooping me in his arms. I hugged back, with everything I had. I had missed being in his arms. They had always made me feel comforted and safe. We fitted perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry for everything that happened, I truly am. I love you, I really do, and I didn't mean for any of this. It's pained me so much seeing you everyday, hating me. I can't even begin to...."

I cut him off, kissing him full on the lips. The familiar, electrifying sparks shot through me, sending my nerve system on fire. I had missed this so much, I had missed him. His kiss was full of love, and passion and everything he felt for me, but also filled with guilt and remorse, but all in all, it was perfect.

I pulled back, "Sorry, I just had to shut you up."

We laughed, and hugged once more.

"Now, I'm guessing I can explain to you what I really had meant to happen on your birthday," He smiled flirtatiously at me and I nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. It was simple, yet perfect. "I love you with all my heart Mitchie, and I am never, ever letting you go again, I promise."

He slid the ring onto the fourth finger, on my left hand and pecked me on the lips.

"Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere, ever again." I grinned, before burying my head in his chest once again.

- -

Nate watched Mitchie and Shane rekindle their romance, before stalking over to Caitlyn.

"Why Caity? I asked you not to tell her, but you did anyway."

"Nate, I'm sorry, but I just wanted her to be happy, and I knew if she knew the truth she would be. I wouldn't have gone against what you said, if I knew it would hurt her, but it wouldn't and hasn't, so it's all worked out."

Caitlyn was right, she knew it and he knew it, but what Caitlyn doesn't understand is why Nate was so stubborn against Mitchie and Shane reuniting. You would think he'd want his best friend and brother to be happy again, wouldn't you....?

Maybe there was something much more deep about this, much more mysterious to the whole situation. Did Nate know something no-one else did, which could cause more drama?

No, of course not. He just didn't want Mitchie to be hurt again, that was his only wish, but when he looked over at the couple and saw the huge, matching smiles on their faces, he knew that everything would be okay.

"You're perfect, you know Caity?" He grinned, then pulled her into a kiss.

They both pulled back, and she looked directly into his eyes. Smirking, she replied with, "I know."

The couple giggled together, as they were joined with Shane and Mitchie.

"So I guess everything is back to normal now?" Mitchie questioned.

"Not quite." Caitlyn replied, sending the rest of the group into confusion.

She walked over to the 'popular' table.

"May we help you? I've seen the whole reunion over there. I guess Shane went back to that cheap slut, instead of having someone beautiful and worthy, like me."

"I think you got that the wrong way round, Love."

"I think not. So why don't you scuttle on over to the other rejects, because quite frankly, you are embarrassing me and my friends by being around us, freak."

Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah I will do, but there is just one thing that needs to be done."

And before anyone could blink an eye, her right hand had collided with Miley's cheek, leaving a blood red mark.

Miley gasped, and cried out in pain, "You bitch!"

Caitlyn shrugged, happily. "Maybe, but at least I'm not a fucked up Barbie doll that needs to lie to have friends." and with that, she simply smiled and walked off, forgetting about the speechless Miley behind her, and heading over to her friends.

"Now everything is back to normal," she concluded grinning.

The group burst into a fit of laughter, returning to what they were once like. You wouldn't have thought anything had even gone off.

It just proves, that if you listen to your heart, you will make the right decision in the end.

- -

**That's it. It's over.  
**

**What d'ya think? xx**


End file.
